


Not the Brendon Urie you were thinking

by RaphaleRimsy



Category: Mirrors - Panic! at the Disco (Comic), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Demon, Headcanon, Heaven, Hell, LA Devotee (Music Video), Panic! - Freeform, angel - Freeform, i hope everyone safe out there!, maybe ture, owo urie, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaleRimsy/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy
Summary: Have you ever thought if Brendon Urie was a demon the whole time?! No? Read this fanfic you see!





	1. Archangel Uriel Failed Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, Brendon Urie is NOT an Angel/Demon it was just fanfic I thought It will interest the reader so don't believe what I wrote. I got the idea from his last name "Urie" it really similar to Uriel and the comic Limited-series Mirrors! sadly I'm not gonna explain the story but I will show you the link https://www.instagram.com/mirrorspatdcomic/

a long time ago, God created heaven and earth and angels too as well, Lucifer falls from heaven because of his selfishness, but this isn't the story about Lucifer. in fact, he never gets to fall at all. this is the story of Archangel Uriel and how he fell from heaven. 

The Archangel Uriel or better know as The Light Angel they call him. Uriel was kind, smart minded, and very bright. he can sing and well, though many angels don't like his singing since he was always loud and proud. he sometimes acts stupid around heaven's meetings. ever since the earth was created Uriel thought of a great idea, he thought of making the 3 special human blessed beings become superheroes, and if the world starting to end, those 3 can be saved on earth or recreated. when Uriel about to tell God about this with a drawing of it [4 Circle one of it is middle, which is bigger than the others. the ! is the middle meaning light and bright and loud. sun means kind, shown a lot and cute, the moon means leader, handsome, brave, and smart, and the eye is knowledge, future telling, and young. the 4 of them makes The Power of Tranic! ](https://www.google.com/search?q=panic+at+the+disco+symbol&safe=strict&rlz=1C1GCEB_enUS931US931&sxsrf=ALeKk034hTZ1fto4dPkstHv06HUk3GSRMQ:1614179531432&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=C8a2K4JJaTJXlM%252C61JHicbBj4HkmM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kThONINYf8-wtoWLd99Ig7RA11n5Q&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiCisys54LvAhUDbawKHUuTDhEQ9QF6BAgOEAE#imgrc=C8a2K4JJaTJXlM) what Uriel calls it. he thought god would like the idea and makes him the favourite archangel. but it been too late. Samael (angel Lucifer you can say that) tells fake news about Uriel, then other angels heard of it too and tell other angels and archangels too. Uriel didn't know or heard about this, because nobody felt comfortable to tell him. 

when Uriel told God about his idea, The almighty rejects "Uriel. I heard terrible things you've done." "what...what do you mean? I'm only of your archangels! I have never done any wrong!" The almighty was furious what Uriel said. "look, if we're going to have an argument you will get punished!" "then, can you at least MAKE THIS IDEA OF MINES TRUE," said Uriel yelling at god. Raphael and Michael heard his yelling, they both took a peek at Uriel. "I can't take this anymore. The Archangel Uriel, Angel of Light. I'll banish you" "what..? you can't do that! I NEVER DONE ANY BAD THINGS IN MY LIFE, I NEVER LIE!" that was Uriel last words. before he fell he said then he will erase the human race. 

Raphael and Michael came to the room scared. "erm, Lord...what if he was right?" said Raphael "what if he was actually didn't do that hellish stuff?" said Michael "it doesn't matter, at least he's gone, and nobody has to worry about it." and so they did what God said, forget about Uriel. and his existest.


	2. La Devotee

Uriel, crying and yelling at the almighty, he been doing this for 100 years. but this is his punishment. no, it wasn't. it was a gift have an evil angel who made him go through.

around AD times he changed his name to Brendon Urie, instead of Uriel its Urie. he hated Uriel because it reminded him of an idiot angel he was. when more demons came, Uriel got an idea. and this is how he became the ruler of hell. but his abilities are different from the Lucifer you know, he can teleport to hell and Earth, he can disguise himself as a human, he has 3 different looks in different centuries [1\. his 1900's (accurately)](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.artstation.com%2Fartwork%2F4bzGd4&psig=AOvVaw1IkK344GvQM_GO87SnsFFm&ust=1614788043282000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCOjV-K-Aku8CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ) [2\. 1800's](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fbokunoheroacademia%2Fimages%2F8%2F82%2FShota_Aizawa_Hero_Costume_%2528Anime%2529.png%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20160521035900&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fmyheroacademia.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FShota_Aizawa&tbnid=gnfyjV82TmtgpM&vet=12ahUKEwi3953f_5HvAhVCOK0KHfh8CvgQMygJegUIARDeAQ..i&docid=juZB51AI9zZpPM&w=162&h=565&q=aizawa%20my%20hero%20academia&safe=strict&ved=2ahUKEwi3953f_5HvAhVCOK0KHfh8CvgQMygJegUIARDeAQ) and [3\. present.](https://alterock.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Alterock-la-devotee-screenshot.jpg)

He can also steal souls for human beings for finding the 3 special human beings. and make them demons to destroy the earth because that what's Urie wants as an act of revenge.

he kept doing this for years and years. this mostly happens to teenagers/children. that's why many parents don't let their children go anywhere alone without an adult vision.

[He has been doing this over and over again trying to find them, then he realized that maybe God didn't like the idea that before he falls they didn't accept the plan. he was about to lose all of his HIgh Hopes but he loves killing teenagers and Children a lot. and so he kept doing that...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5dNcKTcnPA)


	3. Musical Dimension?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La found out that he is a character in a music video called "LA Devotee" from Panic! At The Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by now I will change the name "Uriel" to "LA" for confusing reasons.

after killing the kid, knowing that she's not special. he felt something strange, something not normal, something that he never felt before. then LA realized that he just a character from a music video. this made him also realized that he is just murdering kids for nothing, but he knows that if God didn't make this idea real, maybe the musical dimension does. he was right.

La walking around his office at the earth, figuring out how to get out of his dimension, that's when there was a door appeared out nowhere "wha-what's this? how is there a door here, it never been here before!?" question LA. the door was brown-ish purple, though it was glowing. well, I think that's just outside of the door. LA walk towards the door grab the handle nervously, open then door he shut his eye from the brightness he seeing. "HEY Glitchy freak!" said a strange voiced in his happy tone. La opens his eyes seeing 4 or 6 people that look a bit like him. he was a bit confused "what is this? where am I? why do we look the same?" "I don't think he's okay?" said a hippie whispering to the alien. "dude, um.. Devote? are alight, like I care." said the alien again. "oooh, is this the new guy?! oh, he looks a bit... erm dark?" said an 1800's British men looking at LA remarkably. "uh, who exactly are you? any why this white-suited guy is on a fish tank? what an idiot would look something like that?" the white-suited guy, just shown the middle finger when he said that to him. "that's enough you 3!" said a circus man. "Hello, LA Devotee." "OH DEVOTEE NOT DEROTEE!! HA, I GOT IT WRONG LOL" said the alien trying to annoyed Circus. "but. I'm not La I'm-" "I know. that's your song name actually." "why would anybody write a song about LA if I'm the devil?" "ask Brendon that question, not us." "who's Brendon? besides that my name by the way, but humans call me "Lucifer, devil, satan, old Iron Balls" any many more, though I hate the balls name" "oh yeah heh, I'm Sins, from I Write Sins Not Tragedies" "sup, I'm Good Times from Don't Threaten Me with A good Times, brother!" "I'm Mona Lisa, (not the picture) from The Ballet Of Mona Lisa, nice to pleaser to meet you, sir." "I'm Nines! from Nine In The Afternoon!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2011 (Vices & Virtues) Brendon Urie kind of look like Teenage Rimmer. help me. 2010 (panic! at Butch walker's) I cried myself to sleep and still do every time I see that video.


End file.
